powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dino Rage. Episode 1: As the Red Bird Crows
Episode 1: As the Red Bird Crows By Pathum Madigapola Kai moved into Shelby Lake the day before the second semester of school started in Shelby Lake High School. He wakes up in his room in the morning and does his usual routine. He changes into his usual outfit that often contains the color red. Today it was a red polo shirt, cargo shorts, white socks and black sneakers. He runs down stairs to see his two dads, Dad and Papa and his two newborn twin sisters Kate and Felicia. Kai: Morning Dad. Morning Papa. Papa: Good morning Kai. –Gives Kai a stack of pancakes. - You ready to your new school. Kai: -Eats his pancakes. - I don’t know Papa. This is so different. Dad: Look I know how hard it is to move schools every year because our jobs keep getting relocated. But this time we can stay here. Trust me; you will love it here in Shelby Lake. Kai: I hope. –He puts his plate in the sink and washes his mouth. - So can I take my bike to school? Dad and Papa: Wear a helmet. Kai: Fine. Goodbye. –Kai runs out the door and rides his bike. – In the orphanage we meet two twins, Derek and Cassandra Rogers who have lived there for their whole life. They do their usual routine. Derek usually wore blue. Today he wore his blue letterman jacket, grey V-Neck, blue skinny jeans, black socks and white sneakers. Cassandra wore her yellow sundress and her yellow sneakers. They run downstairs and meet their caretaker, Mammy Georgia. Mammy Georgia: Kids go eat your oatmeal. –Both of them eat their oatmeal.- Derek: We have to stay after school today Mammy. Cassandra: We have sports today. –They finish immediately. – Mammy Georgia: This is what I get for raising a cheerleading captain and the track team captain. Now don’t leave until you give Mammy Georgia a kiss. –They both smile and give her a kiss before they walk out the door. – As they walk out the door, Kai loses control of his bike. Kai crashes into Cassandra on accident and both fall to the floor. Kai: I am so sorry. –He begins picking up her stuff and their hands touch. - Umm…-He looks up- I’m Kai. Cassandra: I’m Cassandra. –They smile at each other. Derek pins Kai to the traffic pole.- Derek: Watch where you are going kid! I swear if you crash into her one more time I swear…. Cassandra: Put him down. It was an accident. –Derek drops Kai. Kai gets up and pedals away quickly. – Look you scared him. Derek: He should be scared. –Cassandra rolls her eyes and continues to walk with Derek.- In the apartments near Shelby Lake High School, lives a teenager named Raymond Ngo. After he gives his sick brother his tuberculosis medication, he went on to get dressed. He put on his black leather jacket, black baseball shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. He walks into the kitchen to see his mom and her new boyfriend. Raymond: What is he doing here? Mom: He will stay with us for a while. Trust me Hun, you will love Carson. Carson: -He playfully punches his shoulder. - Want to go play catch after school? Raymond: I am not a five year old. Mom: Raymond, be nice. Carson: Now calm down Hun. He just needs to adjust. Raymond: I want to adjust you out of my life! –Raymond stormed out of door. His mom sighs.- In the neighborhood mansion lives Vincent Mendoza, the son of the governor of California and mayor of Shelby Lake. He dropped out of Harvard to pursue his music career. He currently works as the AP Music Theory teacher at Shelby Lake High. He puts on his white dress shirt, black tie, khakis and white dress shoes. He suddenly receives a phone call. Vincent: Hello? Andrew: Hello Sir Vincent. Vincent: Ah Andrew, how are you? Andrew: Splendid but I come with bad news. Your mother and father will not be able to make it to your birthday. But I will be there. I am so sorry. Vincent: It is fine, their butler is better than no one. I have to go Andrew. Andrew: Good bye Sir Vincent. Vincent: Bye. –He drops the call and sighs- At least come to one of my birthdays for once. –He gets in his white Ferrari and drives to school.- As Kai parked his bike into the bike rack, he was approached by a middle-aged man with a bald head approached him. It was the principal of the school, Mr. Caden. Mr. Caden: Ah, you must be Kai. –He shakes Kai’s hand- I am Kenneth Caden the principal of the school. Kai: How do you know me? Mr. Caden: Your previous high school said you have prestigious grades. Straight A’s since elementary school. Kai: Well, school came easy to me. Mr. Caden: Well we have your class schedule set up. Your first class is AP Music Theory with Mr. Mendoza. He is one of our new hip teachers. Kai: Um…okay. Thank you, Mr. Caden. –Kai shakes his hand and walks to his class when the bell rings. – Kai walks into his AP Music Theory. The kids are sitting in groups of 4 across the room. Mr. Mendoza approaches Kai as he walks in and motions him to the front of the class. Vincent: Now class lets welcome our new student Mr. Kai Wilson. –Everyone claps- Now Mr. Wilson you can sit in the group composed of Mr. Ngo and the Rogers twins. Kai: Yes sir. –He sits down with them. Raymond shakes Kai’s hand.- Raymond: I’m Raymond Ngo and this is Cassandra and Derek. Derek: -In a bad mood- We met already. Cassandra: It’s great to have you in our class. –She smiles and nudges Derek. Derek lets out a fake smile.- Vincent: Now class, who can tell me the dance craze that occurred during the 1920’s. –Derek raises his hand. - Yes Mr. Rogers. –Raymond keeps in his laugh and Cassandra does the same.- Derek: What is Swing? Vincent: That is incorrect. –Derek sighs. Kai raises his hand. - Yes Mr. Wilson? Kai: What is the Charleston? Vincent: Correct. –Raymond gives Kai a high five and Cassandra smiles. Derek glares at Kai and the 3 teens stop rejoicing- Now, the Charleston –An alarm rings- Everyone evacuate the class! –The students run out of the class.- As the students began to run out, Kai couldn’t believe his eyes. There was an alien and his soldiers attacking students. Trash cans blew up and tables were destroyed. He couldn’t get his eyes off all the action. He quickly hid behind a bush to get a better look without being spotted. All of a sudden; Derek, Cassandra, Raymond, and Vincent came to the scene. They were fighting off the soldiers with such finesse. They pulled out a gem that converted to a wrist morpher. They all chant, “Dino Spirit Activate!” And they transform to Power Rangers. Derek was blue, Cassandra was yellow, Raymond was black, and Vincent was white. Kai couldn’t believe his eyes. His classmates and his teacher were Power Rangers. He watched in awe as they easily destroyed. But then he began to question what he saw. Kai: So there is a blue, yellow, black, and white ranger. But where is the…. –Derek pins Kai to the wall.- Derek: -Sounds agitated.-What are you doing here kid? You could’ve gotten killed! Cassandra: Put the kid down. He is lucky he survived. –Kai sighs in relief as he puts him down.- Raymond: The whole reason why the alarm went off is so that you as well as the other students can leave. –Staying his calm upbeat self- Kai: I don’t know these things. I just moved here last week. Vincent: Just make sure you evacuate next time. Now go home Kai: Yes sir. –Kai immediately grabs his bike and pedals home.- Vincent: Team meeting at HQ. –All of them nod, demorph, and run to HQ.- HQ was the fancy name for Vincent’s basement. It is equipped with many monitors and other electronics As they rush downstairs, they turn on the radar to see if there are any sightings of aliens. Vincent sits on his laptop documenting the recent attack. Derek looks at the files of the alien they recently destroyed. Cassandra adds the new areas that were destroyed in the attack. Raymond eats a pear from the fruit bowl and examines the sample left by the extraterrestrial. Derek: I swear, that Kai kid pisses me off. Raymond. –Munching on his pear.- Why because he got the question right? Vincent: He was just being curious. I would’ve done the same thing. Cassandra: I have a feeling he knows that we are rangers. –Grabs an apple and eats it.- Derek: If he exposes us, I will beat the living sh.. Cassandra: Don’t you dare try to.. Vincent: Guys, let’s just get off of the subject of Kai and get back to work. Raymond: Guys….. when will our red ranger come? Cassandra: Whenever the Dinodroid finds the right owner. Raymond: -Throws his core in the trash.- Do you think it could be…. Derek: It’s not Kai. It cannot Kai. Vincent: It’s just a consideration. –The alarm goes off.- Cassandra: -Checks the radar and the news.- Looks like there is an alien attack in the mall. Let’s go. –They nod and run to the mall.- When they arrive, they finally see Oozar, a cthulu-like cyborg with a cannon arm. He is the second in command of the devious, unknown enemy group. Oozar: Ahh the pesky rangers are here today to save the day. Raymond: We’ll crush you like we did with the other aliens. Oozar: Less likely. ET-nauts attack. –The foot soldiers attack.- Vincent: Everyone let’s morph. Others: Right! Dino Spirit Activate! –They morph.- The fight progresses on. The rangers defeat all the ET-Nauts. They are ready to take down Oozar. Cassandra: Give him all you got guys. –They all charge in. Oozar blast them with a paralysis spray and the rangers demorph and are unable to move.- Derek: I can’t feel my legs! Raymond: Can any of you guys move. Vincent: That’s a negative for me. Cassandra: He’s coming. –Oozar approaches.- Oozar: Looks like you are shocked to the new weapon. Kai bicycles near the area. He notices that the rangers are in trouble. He ponders in his head if he should step in or not. Oozar changes the ammo of his cannon. He puts in an explosive type ammo and loads it into the gun. Oozar: Time to finish you! –He aims his cannon but Kai tackles him and he hits the water fountain.- Stupid kid! Derek: We told you to butt out kid. –Oozar picks up Kai.- Kai: I sort of can’t now. –He kicks Oozar’s face and lands in a fighting stance.- Raymond: Didn’t you know that was dangerous? Kai: The plan went a lot smoother in my head. –Oozar pins Kai to the floor.- Oozar: Time to finish you off! Kai: Oh crud. –The red Dinodroid flies in the air and drops the red gem into Kai’s hand. It converts into his wrist morpher. Cassandra: Kai’s our red ranger! Vincent: To activate the morpher say Dino Spirit Activate. Kai: Ok..uh… Dino Spirit Activate! -He turns into the Red Ranger and the energy blasts Oozar to the wall.- Whoa. This is awesome! Oozar: Don’t get to comfortable new kid. –Oozar begins to charge- Kai: Uh oh. –Kai pulls out his dual blades and destroys Oozar’s cannon with a dual slash- Oozar: MY CANNON! You haven’t seen the last of me new kid! –He teleports away.- The paralysis ends finally. Kai demorphs immediately. The energy loss made Kai a bit dizzy. He was about to fall until Vincent caught him. Kai: Thanks Mr. Mendoza Vincent: Just call me Vincent –He smiles and gets Kai on his feet. – Raymond: Great, our team is complete. –He pats Kai’s back.- Derek: -Approaches Kai- Remember kid, I am the leader. –Vincent mouths “No he isn’t” Cassandra: Welcome to the team. –She and Kai smile.- Meanwhile, Oozar, we arrives back at the evil base in the Easter Islands. He gets on one knee and looks up to the throne where Albin Metelmenn sits. Metelmenn: So the red ranger is finally here. Oozar: Yes my lord. He is very powerful and broke my cannon. Metelmenn: Your own incompetence is what broke the cannon. It looks like the threat is a lot more dangerous than we expected. Oozar: What shall we do now sir? Metelmenn: We shall pursue a much more rigorous plan. –His evil army comes behind them and he laughs evilly. – The End Category:Power Rangers Dino Rage Category:Episode Category:Series Premiere